Dark World
by xXxPorNo-GraFFitixXx
Summary: A fox living a nocturnal life. Naruto is a prostitute living in a separate dimension. A highschool student in morning, striving to escape his hell. SasuxNaru


Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. But I do own the story and the plot.

Dark World

ChApTeR 1

GoD

**Something** about those bodies on the dance floor fascinates him.

Bodies resembling flowing wine as they desperately grind against each other in the same rhythm as the music, which, the blonde could barely hear behind the thick glass separating him from their world.

Observing them with a distant gaze, the blonde couldn't help but feel like a deity watching the mortals entertain him.

He's labeled as a GOD all right. But instead of being a symbol of purity… he could be considered as the filth of society… but a god nonetheless…

It was the upper floor and from below he could watch them while sitting on a couch. A hand propped against his cheek while he watched with what might appear to other as cool disinterest. His eyes were glazed and empty.

The room was currently enveloped with darkness and the light from the dance floor seem to be a mere television screen to the blonde's eyes which illuminated the flickering lights.

A bowl of popcorn and everything would have been perfect.

…

…

…

A knock from the door disturbed his musings.

"What?" The blonde asked with a hint of restrained annoyance. The door clicked shut behind the man who invaded the room with his unwelcome presence. The blonde simply stared at the man from above his shoulder.

_Oh… the newly promoted assistant?_

The glasses were ridiculous. And were out of place in the entire vicinity of the club. Only secretaries from decent companies would wear those. And… he's carrying a clipboard with him?

"Get ready. The client's going to be up here after a few minutes…" The room was silent except from the consistent humming of the air condition and the barely audible sound from outside. The blonde waited for the clicking of the door. But heard nothing, which meant that the assistant hasn't left him in peace yet.

_The assistant doesn't know that silence means yes? _

Kabuto met **the** Kyuubi's gaze and couldn't help but feel as though he entered the den of a wild animal.

The child was popular. ALMOST legendary. An exotic being. A craft of perfection. A GOD. He's a favorite amongst the rich bastards who'd pay large amounts for a single night with him. He is practically worshipped.

The crimson eyes were very visible and the slits reminded Kabuto of a nocturnal creature. Against the light, only the silhouette of the fox was visible to him. The white of his eyes and the crimson of the orbs were mesmerizing yet it seem to be still untamed.

Half-lidded and seductive. Empty yet powerful.

He had to admit that the child is very pretty for his age. And, as if FINALLY registering the information… the blonde's sleepy gaze became wide. And he blinked childishly towards Kabuto feigning interest before his eyes slowly reverted back to the direction of the dance floor.

"Oh…" The blonde responded disinterestedly.

"Oh?" The man whose eyeglasses shimmered eerily against the light shifted his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "He's an important client Kyuubi." A pause. "You should appear to be more enthusiastic. He's one of our important patrons. Any mistake would cost you… A LOT."

"I'm RESERVED for ALL of the important patrons of Orochimaru's business…" The man's eyes widened a fraction, probably surprised of the informal manner in which the insolent child addressed Orochimaru-sama. "… Mr.?"

"Kabuto."

"OWL."

Silence.

"How much do I get from this?" The blonde asked haughtily. Breaking the tension. He was now completely facing Kabuto, his arms, resting on the surface of the sofa, folded underneath his chin. His voice betrayed the innocence of his eyes.

Suddenly, the sight reminded Kabuto of a cherub which is usually portrayed with a face of a child resting upon the clouds. The thought was rather disturbing and he chose to shrug it off. The comparison didn't suit each other quite well…

"40 percent as usual."

"Hmmm… 60 percent is going to Orochimaru's pocket? How about I get 50?"

The man snickered. Unable to conceal his dislike for the fox. Obviously annoyed at the fox's sudden inquisitiveness.

"Well, you're not the one getting banged on the mattress Mr. Four Eyes. I'm sure you know where your salary comes from?"

"Orochimaru-sama."

"Right." The blonde answered with a hint of mischievousness.

"And where does Orochimaru-sama," Naruto added mockingly "get his salary from which yours come from?"

"From this _business_…" Kabuto replied politely. "… stupid." He muttered underneath his breath but the word didn't escape the fox's ears. The guy was obviously annoyed by now. And Naruto finds pleasure in annoying people.

"And where does this business get the most profit from?"

"Whatever, whore…"

"Look who's talking… sucker… or should I rather say… DICK sucker…"

Kabuto's blush was a vibrant shade of pink. Naruto smirked knowingly. And suddenly, the room was filled with boisterous laughter.

It was priceless, the sudden look of shock in the normally calm and collected face of Orochimaru's new _assistant_.

"So you must be pretty good at it… considering that he actually hired you for the **job**… "

The man huffed and stomped out of the room carrying his clipboard with him and shutting the door with a very loud 'thud'.

Silence once again invaded the room.

The boy merely stared at the door. His lips curved into a smile. And soon, laughter pierced the silence of the eerily dark room. He threw his head back, his arms clutching at his stomach which was about to burst with the ridiculousness of it all. The back of his head bounced against the sofa. The laughter subsided.

Tears were streaming down his eyes.


End file.
